


Lift Your Open Hand

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Anon on tumblr prompted: "For the soulmate AU meme, the last one (where your soulmate's ghost haunts you after they die) for Han and Leia."Beta by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Lift Your Open Hand

Leia wakes in the middle of the night - middle of the dark shift, anyhow, since the _Falcon_ is on a sort of compromise schedule, not quite aligned to any planet’s timing - to the sure and certain knowledge that someone is standing over her bunk, watching her sleep.

She doesn’t open her eyes. She doesn’t scream, or go for her blaster, or lash out with the Force, its power simmering beneath her skin since the moment the blackness of space surrounded her and she reached for the Force, really _reached_ for it, as she never has before.

She says, quietly, “Took you long enough.”

An insubstantial weight settles at the foot of the bed, like a tiny breath of wind, and a voice she’d know anywhere in the galaxy replies softly, “You know me, princess; I’ve never been much for keeping to a schedule.”

“Scoundrel,” Leia whispers, and reaches out a hand, and Han’s fingers close around hers, as cold as space, as warm as love.


End file.
